Herd of Stone Halla
} |name = Herd of Stone Halla |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Winter-Palace-Halla-Statuette.png |px = 270x360px |location = Winter Palace |start = |end = |rewards = |previous = |next = |related = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |appearances =Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Herd of Stone Halla is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest becomes available when any halla statuette is found. Walkthrough Halla statuettes Halla statuettes are used to open locked Halla doors in the Winter Palace and are consumed when used. They can be found by using the search function when in close proximity. Each Halla door requires a certain number of Halla statuettes in order to be unlocked. Eleven statuettes can be found in the palace, but only ten are required for the quest. The available statuettes are not enough to open all of the Halla doors so decide early which endings and side quests you will pursue as this will dictate where you use them. One statue is required very early to open the Upper Garden Door to move the main quest forward. The statuettes can be found in the following locations: Winter Palace Exterior (starting area) * On a bench on the patio up the stairs, above the Eastern Storage door. Guest Wing Gardens * At the top of the climbing lattice, turn right and right again to find a Halla on the railing most of the way down the balcony Grand Apartments #1 * In the rafters of the kitchen. See notes below for more information. Servant's Quarters Gardens #1 * In the gardens when you leave the kitchens. Take an immediate left and bear left to the southwest corner before you jump down and find the body. Servant's Quarters Gardens #2 * In the gardens, proceed north from the dead emissary until a wall is reached. Turn right, go up the stairs, down the walkway and up the ladder. In the balcony room, there is a loot chest and a halla. Grand Apartments #2 * Along the east wall of the room with the Venatori where you meet Ambassador Briala, near the balcony where her cutscene occurs. Trophy Room * On Gaspard's desk. Royal Quarters #1 * In a bedroom on an end table in front of a roaring fireplace (turn right after you enter, first room on the right). Royal Quarters #2 * Sitting on top of a lion chest in the room where you rescue Briala's agent from the Harlequin. Jardin de Reverie #1 * From the door with the rift sound (can be opened after saving Briala's agent) proceed just a little ways down the hall with the broken furniture and go through the door on your right. Take the right fork and follow the path to an open window on your right (see picture on right). The statuette is on a table in the southwest corner of this room. Jardin de Reverie #2 * Go down the stairs next to the door leading to statue #10, and search for the statue by the bookcase next to the stairs. Halla doors Halla doors are found in the following locations. Winter Palace Exterior (starting area) * Eastern storage room ** Requires: One halla statuette ** Accesses: Two common loot boxes. Lower Garden Door * Guest Wing Gardens ** Requires: Three halla statuettes ** Accesses: the Fumeur including one Caprice coin, a Red Jenny stash, three members of the council (Duke Cyril Montfort, Comte Lothaire Doucy and Comtesse Montbelliard) and two loot boxes including one with the Orlesian Banner. Varric is also found here if he accompanies the Inquisitor to the palace. ** Necessary to complete: Red Jenny's Stashes, Banners, and Throwing Away Money : : Upper Garden Door * Guest Wing Gardens ** Requires: One halla statuette ** Accesses: letter from Gaspard to Celene regarding negotiations and one common loot box ** Necessary to complete: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts main quest advancement Celene's Vault * Servants' Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) ** Requires: Three halla statuettes ** Accesses: Celene's elven locket and two rare loot boxes ** Necessary to: reconcile Celene and Briala Empress's Private Quarters * Royal Quarters ** Requires: Five halla statuettes ** Accesses: One secret document, one caprice coin, one naked soldier bound to the Empress's bed and two common loot boxes ** Necessary for: Throwing Away Money and The Great Blackmail Hunt and to achieve the public truce ending of the main quest : ::* You can stay here. (Leave him.) - , }} : .}} Lower Royal Wing (Left door) * Royal Quarters ** Requires: Five halla statuettes ** Accesses: One loot box with the chance of a rare item and a Lower Royal Wing (Right door) * Royal Quarters ** Requires: Five halla statuettes ** Accesses: One loot box with the chance of a rare item and an Rewards Opening the Eastern Storage Room and Lower Garden Door each yield: * 242 XP * 80 Influence (no other doors yield any rewards) Finding ten halla statuettes yields: * 242 XP * 80 Influence Notes * In order for the Inquisitor to have access to the most ending options for Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, they must collect at least eight halla statuettes and enter both the Empress's Private Quarters in the Royal Quarters and the Servants' Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) where the elven locket is located. * In order to reconcile Celene and Briala and complete Red Jenny's Stashes the Inquisitor must spend seven halla statuettes. In order to complete the main quest one statuette must be spent on the Upper Garden Door then three on the vault and three on the Lower Garden Door. This prevents Throwing Away Money and The Great Blackmail Hunt from being completed which would require a further five statuettes (or twelve in total). * In order to reconcile Celene and Briala and complete The Great Blackmail Hunt the Inquisitor must spend nine halla statuettes. In order to complete the main quest one statuette must be spent on the Upper Garden Door then three on the vault and five on the Empress's private quarters. This prevents Throwing Away Money and Red Jenny's Stashes from being completed which would require a further three statuettes (or twelve in total). * If the Inquisitor is not interested in the elven locket and is interested in completing all of the side quests, then of the eleven halla: ** one is used for the Upper Garden door ** three for the Lower Garden door, and ** five for Empress's Private Quarters door. :This leaves only two halla left and there is only one door which requires two or fewer halla, the door to the eastern storage room. Since the Inquisitor cannot get back to that door after entering the main gate without fighting Florianne, choose this door from the beginning to optimize the rewards from this strategy, unless the Inquisitor plans on taking one of the plot routes that leads to fighting her. * If the Inquisitor is not interested in either the locket or the side quests, one or both of the lower wing doors become available. * To get the Halla statuette and/or the codex entry The Servant's Quarters in the kitchen of the Servants' Quarters, do one of: ** Jump onto the barrels in the northeast corner and then onto the nearby beam and walk slowly along the rafters, which also nets the codex along the way. ** Jump on the edge of the table and onto the candle holder on one of the poles on either side of the table. This may also put the controlled character in range of the codex. ** Jump from the table and pause in mid-air your assigned pause button and right-click the item to pick it up, though this does not work if the controlled character is a dwarf. ** Jump on the large red barrel and then jump towards the statuette while mashing the action button. * On Xbox 360, you must know which doors you wish to open as if you collect all the Hallas before finding the door it may not be available to open. A suggested strategy is not opening the first door to the eastern storage room, opening the door above the Guest Garden, activate the notification about the Lower Guest Garden Door and the Palace Vault door, then collect the amount necessary for each and open them (note this must be done in two goes to prevent the bug from occurring). Then find the Empress's Private Quarters, collect the last remaining Hallas and open that door. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Winter Palace side quests